comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Bola/Torneo romántico de parejas - Primera ronda
center|link=http://bit.ly/1Fv4TWN ¡Feliz día de los enamorados! Esperamos que los afortunados en el amor hayan disfrutado de una maravillosa velada con la mejor compañía, y para aquellos menos afortunados que hayan encontrado a su media naranja. Para el resto no os preocupéis, hay 364 días más en el año igualmente válidos para encontrar el amor, o eso me gusta pensar a mi. Ha llegado el momento más esperado del torneo, más incluso que saber quién será el ganador, porque en esta ronda están todos los candidatos que propusieron los usuarios durante la semana. Para que sea lo más justo posible, hemos puesto 64 candidatos de los más de 350 que recibimos, porque en caso contrario necesitaríamos 128 candidatos y el torneo duraría demasiado tiempo. En esta primera ronda las parejas se enfrentarán en grupos de 4, al igual que en la siguiente ronda. Para las posteriores rondas se enfrentarán en grupos de dos. Aquellas comunidades que participan con más de una pareja están incluidas en el mismo grupo para que solo salga elegida una pareja sobre cada tema para la siguiente ronda. Nada más os dejamos con el torneo. El plazo para votar se acaba el 21 de febrero. ¡Que gane la pareja más romántica! Thumb Ben Tennyson - Julie Yamamoto.png|Ben Tennyson y Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10)|link= Thumb Bob Esponja - Arenita Mejillas.png|Bob Esponja y Arenita Mejillas (Bob Esponja)|link= Thumb Ben Tennyson - Ester.png|Ben Tennyson y Ester (Ben 10)|link= Thumb Plankton - Karem.png|Plankton y Karen (Bob Esponja)|link= Thumb Batman - Catwoman.png|Batman y Catwoman (Batman)|link= Thumb Goku - Milk.png|Goku y Milk/Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball)|link= Thumb Harley Quinn - The Joker.png|Harley Quinn y The Joker (Batman)|link= Thumb Goku - Bulma.png|Goku y Bulma (Dragon Ball)|link= Thumb Ginevra Weasley - Harry Potter.png|Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter (Harry Potter)|link= Thumb Jon Snow - Ygritte.png|Jon Snow y Ygritte (Juego de Tronos)|link= Thumb Hermione Granger - Ron Weasley.png|Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley (Harry Potter)|link= Thumb Khal Drogo - Daenerys Targaryen.png|Khal Drogo y Daenerys Targaryen (Juego de Tronos)|link= Thumb Finn - Princesa Flama.png|Finn y Princesa Flama/Llama (Adventure Time)|link= Thumb Naruto Uzumaki - Hinata Hyūga.png|Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyūga (Naruto)|link= Thumb Jake - Arcoiris.png|Jake y Arcoiris/Lady Arcoiris (Adventure Time)|link= Thumb Sasuke Uchiha - Sakura Haruno.png|Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno (Naruto)|link= Thumb Ash Ketchum - Serena.png|Ash Ketchum y Serena (Pokémon)|link= Thumb Katniss Everdeen - Peeta Mellard.png|Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark (Los Juegos del Hambre)|link= Thumb Ruby - Sapphire.png|Ruby y Sapphire (Pokémon)|link= Thumb Katniss Everdeen - Gale Hawthorne.png|Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne (Los Juegos del Hambre)|link= Thumb Zelda - Link.png|Zelda y Link (The Legend of Zelda)|link= Thumb Daryl Dixon - Carol Petelier.png|Daryl Dixon y Carol Petelier (The Walking Dead)|link= Thumb Link - Ilia.png|Link e Ilia (The Legend of Zelda)|link= Thumb Glenn Rhee - Maggie Greene.png|Glenn Rhee y Maggie Greene (The Walking Dead)|link= Thumb Mario - Princesa Peach.png|Mario y Princesa Peach (Super Mario)|link= Thumb Park Dong Joo - Yoon Soo Wan.png|Park Dong Joo y Yoon Soo Wan (Angel Eyes)|link= Thumb Birdo - Yoshi.png|Birdo y Yoshi (Super Mario)|link= Thumb Min Hyuk - Kuy Sun.png|Min Hyuk y Kuy Sun (Salamander Guru and the Shadows)|link= Thumb Red - Stella.png|Red y Stella (Angry Birds)|link= Thumb Emma Swan - Capitán Garfio.png|Emma Swan y Capitán Garfio (Once Upon a Time)|link= Thumb Oliver Queen - Felicity Smoak.png|Oliver Queen y Felicity Smoak (Arrow)|link= Thumb Violetta Castillo - León Vargas.png|Violetta Castillo y León Vargas (Violetta)|link= Thumb Ezio Auditore - Sofia Sartor.png|Ezio Auditore y Sofia Sartor (Assassin's Creed)|link= Thumb Quorra - Sam Flynn.png|Quorra y Sam Flynn (Tron)|link= Thumb Aang - Katara.png|Aang y Katara (Avatar)|link= Thumb Dale Barbara - Julia Shumway.png|Dale Barbara y Julia Shumway (Under the Dome)|link= Thumb Penny - Leonard Hofstadter.png|Penny y Leonard Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory)|link= Thumb Walter White - Skyler White.png|Walter White y Skyler White (Breaking Bad)|link= Thumb Hipo - Astrid.png|Hipo y Astrid (How to Train your Dragon)|link= Thumb Allison Argent - Scott McCall.png|Allison Argent y Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)|link= Thumb Princesa Anna de Arendelle - Kristoff Bjorgman.png|Princesa Anna de Arendelle y Kristoff Bjorgman (Frozen)|link= Thumb Undécimo Doctor - River Song.png|Undécimo Doctor y River Song (Doctor Who)|link= Thumb Han Solo - Princesa Leia.png|Han Solo y Princesa Leia (Star Wars)|link= Thumb Star Butterfly - Marco Díaz.png|Star Butterfly y Marco Díaz (Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal)|link= Thumb Master Chief - Cortana.png|Master Chief y Cortana (Halo)|link= Thumb Fox - Krystal.png|Fox y Krystal (Star Fox)|link= Thumb Gumball Watterson - Penny Fitzgerald.png|Gumball Watterson y Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball)|link= Thumb Sonic - Sally.png|Sonic y Sally (Sonic)|link= Thumb Shovel Knight - Shield Knight.png|Shovel Knight y Shield Knight (Shovel Knight)|link= Thumb Momozono Nanami - Tomoe.png|Momozono Nanami y Tomoe (Kamisama Hajimemashita)|link= Thumb Michael De Santa - Amanda De Santa.png|Michael De Santa y Amanda De Santa (Grand Theft Auto)|link= Thumb Kyle Broflovski - Eric Cartman.png|Kyle Broflovski y Eric Cartman (South Park)|link= Thumb William Glass - Tori Vanguard.png|Mark Evans y Tori Vanguard (Inazuma Eleven)|link= Thumb Sora - Kairi.png|Sora y Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)|link= Thumb Jill Valentine - Chris Redfield.png|Jill Valentine y Chris Redfield (Resident Evil)|link= Thumb Dionysius - Zenevivia.png|Dionysius y Zenevivia (RuneScape)|link= Thumb Margarita Smith y Mordecai.png|Margarita/Margaret Smith y Mordecai (Regular Show)|link= Thumb Homer Simpson - Marge Simpson.png|Homer/Homero Simpson y Marge Simpson (Los Simpsons)|link= Thumb Naked Snake - EVA.png|Naked Snake y EVA (Metal Gear)|link= Thumb Kitana - Liu Kang.png|Kitana y Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat)|link= Thumb Flash Sentry - Twilight Sparkle.png|Flash Sentry y Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)|link= Thumb Percy Jackson - Annabeth Chase.png|Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson)|link= Thumb Cosmo Fairywinkle - Wanda Fairywinkle.png|Cosmo Fairywinkle y Wanda Fairywinkle (Los Padrinos Mágicos)|link= Thumb Phineas Flynn - Isabella García-Shapiro.png|Phineas Flynn e Isabella García-Shapiro (Phineas y Ferb)|link= ¡Suerte a todas las parejas candidatas a convertirse en la mejor pareja romántica! Rondas posteriores: * Segunda ronda * Semifinal * Final * Ganadores ---- Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Concursos y promociones Categoría:Comunidad